


【纲白】躁郁症

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 梗自Skam
Relationships: Byakuran/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 1





	【纲白】躁郁症

宾馆的客房内还亮着几丝阴郁的暖黄灯光；沢田纲吉闭着眼，正准备沉沉睡去。晚上的性爱并不激烈，做得甜蜜而仓促，因为考虑到明早还有例行晨会，他只要了白兰一次，之后两人共同洗浴、互道晚安。然而睡下没多久，纲吉便被一阵细微的声响弄醒了。因为困意他没能睁开眼睛，在感到身旁的被窝早已凉却时，他不由轻轻皱起眉头。

先是客厅里响起遥控器摔落到地上的声音，接着传来报纸被来回蹂躏的窸窣碎响；一把椅子被踢翻了，脚步声混乱、焦躁，轻缓不一，然后从厨房里传来冰箱门被反复开启和关上的闷响。燕麦或是什么袋装零食蓦地洒落一地，水龙头被开到最大又拧紧；墙上的海报被撕了下来……纲吉被持续不断的噪音扰得心神不宁，他睁不开眼，只得有些口齿不清地冲外边提高了音量：

“白兰，别闹了。你需要休息……”

片刻的寂静之后，大门忽然发出一声刺耳的重响，随即被狠狠关上。纲吉被惊得一骨碌爬起来，睡眼朦胧地盯着对方离开的方向，怔愣了十几秒终于反应过来。他懊恼地抓了抓头发，打着哈欠翻身下床打算去追白兰。然而下一秒他的动作一滞，发现白兰的衬衫、裤子仍像他们做爱时那样胡乱摊开在地上，除此之外两人都没带任何换洗的衣物——

那家伙……不会就那样光着身子跑出去了吧？！现在可已经是秋天了啊！

纲吉的头脑终于清醒了大半，一时又惊又气，心里又担心对方此刻的状况。他匆匆披上外套揣过手机，又随手抓起白兰的衣服，赤着脚踩进皮鞋里踢踏着夺门而出。虽然在过去几周的交往中纲吉已经多多少少了解了白兰的任性和随心所欲，但此刻这一发生在深夜的古怪行径却令他困惑不已。

初秋的夜凉意侵髓。大街上每隔几十米便躺着一个流浪汉；一小群醉鬼蹲在街角的十字路口放声高歌。纲吉估摸着白兰应该没跑远，可任凭超直感也难以寻到他此刻的位置，这不免使他心急如焚。慌乱之余，纲吉摸出手机想联系白兰的熟人，然而转念一想在尤尼和六吊花回意大利调休、正一被调去美国进行尖端技术开发后，白兰在日本似乎没有一个亲信。正在这时，通讯录里的一个名字跃入他眼帘：

六道骸，白兰的前男友。

在得知白兰现在在和纲吉交往时，六道骸曾打电话给纲吉说想要好好谈谈，但纲吉因为公事一再耽搁。眼下似乎是个不得已被促成的时机，纲吉思忖片刻，在深夜两点拨通了六道骸的电话。那边只响了两声便被接起了。

“终于肯主动打电话给我了啊，沢田纲吉。已经分手了吗？如果只是抱怨和诉苦的话，我觉得我们没有继续谈下去的必要。”

骸还是一如既往的说话带刺，开口便是试探和嘲讽。纲吉定了定神，把晚上发生的异状告诉了他。

“我想知道，白兰有可能去哪里。”

“还是别白费功夫找他了，那个男人冷静下来后自然会出现的。”

“什么意思？可是我很担心他在冲动的时候做出出格的事……”

“或许在他看来你的担心是多余的，那只会成为他的约束。你也最好别总是把他的话当真。”

“骸！请不要再说这种模棱两可的话了。现在在他身边的人是我，我有权利——”

“白兰有躁郁症。”

纲吉一愣，震惊得说不出话。

“明白了吧？他对你说的、做的都不是真的，他也不知道自己想要什么。你只不过是他现在的一个病态的执念，你真的以为他爱你？”

纲吉紧握手机的手慢慢垂落，半晌，他沉默着、呆呆地挂断了电话。与此同时，他看到了一个迎面向他走来的披着单薄被单的白发男人。白兰站在他三米开外的地方，困倦又亢奋地注视着他，一双充满邪气的紫色眼睛在街灯的晕染下显得风情万种。他没有笑，瘦削的脸庞上表情略显乖戾和冷傲。

纲吉仍旧陷在骸刚才的一席话中，心灵承受着突如其来的打击。他失魂落魄地跨出一步，又一步，软弱无力地走到白兰面前。他张了张嘴巴想说些什么，然而只觉得喉咙一阵干涩发紧。踌躇了半天，纲吉还是选择先揽着白兰在一旁的长椅上坐下，白兰没有反抗，此刻还竟意外顺从地伏下身侧躺在他大腿上。大概是真的累了，纲吉想。然而心中淡淡的悲哀难以化解。

“已经没事了……”他轻轻揉弄着白兰的头发，不知是安抚他还是在自我安慰，声音也逐渐小下去，“我以为你要离开我了。”

“纲吉君真是笨蛋呢。”

对于白兰玩味的调侃，纲吉无声地苦笑了一下，没有停下手上的动作。白兰沉默了一会儿，轻轻说道：

“没有人会被失去，因为每个人最终都是孤独的。”

“病的事，为什么不告诉我？“

然而白兰只是很低很低地笑了笑，纲吉立刻觉得或许那已经不再重要。

“如果我说，在宇宙的另一个地方……在另一个世界，我和纲吉君一直都在一起——你信吗？”

眼眶漫上一层微热的水雾，纲吉情不自禁地埋下头去，却是温柔地、小心翼翼地、一点一点靠近怀里的恋人，似乎想要将这一时刻令人心碎的寂寞和喜悦延长地久一点、再久一点……

时光凝固，流光翩逝。纲吉在白兰那微凉的唇瓣上落下羽毛般轻柔的一吻。

“我信。”


End file.
